


221b - Mouth off!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [402]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Crime Scenes, Greg needs a break, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John by now is used to a lot of things he never thought one could get used to, like Sherlock crouching in a dirty back alley and sniffing a dead body.





	221b - Mouth off!

John by now is used to a lot of things he never thought one could get used to, like Sherlock crouching in a dirty back alley and sniffing a dead body. What he is not used to, is Sherlock suddenly picking something off the ground and sticking it in his mouth.

“You did not just put that in your mouth, did you?”

“Bmlh?”

“Oh God, you did. Are you fucking insane?! That’s… what even is that?”

Sherlock spits the thing into his hand and holds it up. It looks much cleaner than five seconds ago and gleams in the light.

“It’s a gold nugget.”

“And you needed to slobber this why?”

Sherlock seems almost disappointed. “John, please keep up. To analyse if it actually _is_ gold.”

While John, worried about sanitary issues and hygiene, makes Sherlock rinse his mouth with the high percentage alcohol that he has stashed in the special Sherlock-at-crime-scenes-emergency-kit in Lestrade’s car, the owner of the car has a completely different problem.

“Now what am I supposed to write in my report? Evidence shows dental impressions because my consulting _arse_ decided to chomp on it?”

Sherlock’s glare is impressive, but Lestrade has long been immune to it.

“I really hope you will be more specific in your report. I did not chomp. It was a calculated test bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Atlin said: "Things Sherlock Holmes has put in his mouth for a case. / Things John Watson has shouted upon witnessing Sherlock Holmes putting weird crap in his mouth for a case. / What Lestrade writes on the forms later, after the case is solved because Sherlock put weird stuff in his mouth or John shouted something very useful."
> 
> So this was harder than I thought because it turned out it had to be stuff I would put in my mouth otherwise writing made me gag.  
> Let me know if you have any ideas what Sherlock could put in his mouth (for a case!), and I might turn this into a mini-series. :)


End file.
